


i'm serious

by sungies (ochakos)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, i love them sm, mentioned jeongin bc i love him., soft banghan pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakos/pseuds/sungies
Summary: "No, I'm serious," he nuzzles his cheek into Chan's hand, pouting. "Just wanna please you," he whines, looking directly at Chan from between his legs, his lips swollen and eyes glassy with unshed tears; and who is Chan to deny him, when he looks just incredible fucked out like that?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	i'm serious

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer this is a work of fiction and is not meant to represent any people in real life
> 
> thank you for reading <3

It's not even a moment after Chan turns his keys in the lock and opens the door that he hears footsteps pattering across the floor and promptly gets an armful of sweet, blonde, sweater-clad _baby_. "Missed you," the baby in question sighs, and Chan feels a surge of fondness go through him. 

"You look... really cute." 

Jisung looks at him almost warily and raises an eyebrow. "That's the first thing you say to me when I've been waiting for you to come home all day?" Despite his words, he sounds delighted. 

"Sorry I kept you waiting, bub," Chan says as he presses a kiss to the younger's forehead. "Make it up to me, then, hyung," Jisung grins, "Besides, our dongsaeng is pretty much fine now. Dead asleep in his room. Don't you wanna...?" 

See, Chan had woken up early to go the studio, and Jisung stayed behind to take care of a Jeongin with the flu while the other five members left for a schedule. The members and their manager-hyung insisted on it because Jisung wasn't in a particularly social state— he's always grateful for them. 

"Is that so?" Chan raises an eyebrow. He doesn't miss the implications of what Jisung's said. "That's good. Guess we're gonna have to stay quiet, though," he says, and Jisung giggles as Chan brings him to his room and locks the door, pulling the other boy down onto his bed with him. 

Their first kiss of the day, the first of many, is soft and sweet. Not particularly chaste, but they take it slow as their mouths part. 

Chan's hands travels up Jisung's sweater, thumb brushing over his nipples. He gasps into Chan's mouth, letting out pleased whines as he squeezes, carresses, and even pinches the hard buds. Chan nibbles on Jisung's collarbone, biting harder when he lets out a stifled moan of approval. "Hhng, more, more," Jisung whines, when Chan licks the love bite he's made. 

"So sensitive," Chan says lowly, "sensitive, pretty baby." Jisung moans, pushing him off so they can both undress. 

"Can I suck you off?" Jisung asks, his voice low as he stares at the older from beneath his eyelashes. It works; Chan's face reddens almost comically. Jisung finds it cute that he still gets embarrassed like that even when they've been dating for a few months now. "Y-Yeah," Chan says, "yes, please." 

Jisung licks kittenish stripes up his dick, making Chan moan. "Ahh, don't tease!" Jisung giggles in spite of himself. God, he's huge. He's always glad that he was blessed without a gag reflex. 

He takes the head into his mouth and sucks gently before sinking his mouth in deeper. Chan, who was gently stroking Jisung's hair, grabs onto the sheets tightly and throws his head back in pleasure. "Ah, 'Sung, feels so good baby." 

Jisung pulls off, frowning. "You don't need to hold back, hyung. You can pull." 

Chan blushes. "I... I don't want to hurt you." 

"Well," Jisung smiles coyly, the picture of mock-innocence, "what if I want it to hurt?" 

Jisung wonders how Chan's face could get any redder when they were literally just having oral sex. He also doesn't miss the way Chan's dick twitches. "I said, don't tease," the older huffs. 

"No, I'm serious," he nuzzles his cheek into Chan's hand, pouting. When Chan still hesitates, he bites his lip and mouths at the base of his cock. "Just wanna please you," he whines, looking directly at Chan from between his legs, his lips swollen and eyes glassy with unshed tears; who is Chan to deny him, when he looks just incredible fucked out like that? 

"You're beautiful," Chan whispers, and Jisung barely has time to brace himself before a cock is in his mouth again and a hand is in his hair, pulling. The moan and slight gag that comes out of him sends a shiver down Chan's spine. "You're doing s-so good," he pants. "Your mouth is so hot, babe, fuck." Jisung preens at the praise and takes this as a sign to pick up the pace. Chan starts fucking into Jisung's mouth, pulling his hair hard as the younger ruts into the sheets. He sees stars with every thrust and every sound that Jisung makes against him. 

Chan barely makes out a, "G-Gonna come, baby," when he spills into Jisung's mouth, some of it getting on his face. Jisung's hips still against the sheets, and he moans softly, before wiping the cum with his fingers and licking it up. This blows Chan's mind, he has to admit. 

"Tastes awful," the younger jokes, but he's not fooling anyone by the blush on his cheeks and the way he keeps licking his lips. "What have you been eating?" 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

Chan raises his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" he laughs softly, pulling the boy into his lap. Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, a soft smile on his face. "Maybe," Jisung wiggles his eyebrows, and they both collapse into the bed in giggles. Then they're kissing again softly, despite both of their kiss-swollen lips, and Chan's hand makes its way between the other boy's thighs, and— wait. 

"Y-You came?" Chan asks, his mouth hanging open. Jisung nods sheepishly. "That's so hot," Chan says, and then, "Wanna go another round? I wanna take care of you." 

Jisung seems to ponder this for a second, before shaking his head. "Nah, my body feels like jelly," he says, and in a softer tone, looking directly into Chan's eyes, "and hyung already takes such good care of his baby." Chan looks at him with such fondness and love, a look that Jisung is familiar with, yet cherishes nonetheless. "I love you so much," Chan blurts out. Jisung laughs and presses his head against Chan's. "I love you too, hyung." They sit there and snuggle until both they and the sheets feel too sticky.

Later, when they've all cleaned up and showered, they run into a now-awake Jeongin in the kitchen. Chan ruffles his hair and Jisung plants a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, which Jeongin recoils at, sending Chan into a fit of laughter and Jisung into a mock-pout. "Glad you hyungs had fun," Jeongin says slyly, with one look at their Jisung's marked collarbone and their joint hands, "but you might want to cover all those up."

**Author's Note:**

> heyy this is my first work for skz and my first nsfw work in general so i hope it wasn't too bad !!
> 
> leave a kudos or comment if you liked it !


End file.
